


That Thing We Did

by magnetohmy



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Facials, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Virginity, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetohmy/pseuds/magnetohmy
Summary: “Are you sure I’m a virgin? ‘Cause that thing we did...”“Positive mate.”





	That Thing We Did

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s that thing (aka John gives Gary a handy with the excuse of needing his jizz for a spell).

The door to Gary’s apartment opened and the man himself stood on the other side, looking genuinely surprised and very unusual not dressed in his Time Bureau issued suit.

“John. What are you doing here? It’s not D&D night.”

John stubbed his cigarette out under his foot and ran a hand through his hair. “Sorry mate, I would’ve called ahead but I don’t have a mobile, as you well know. Mind if I come in?”

Gary stepped back and let John enter. “You still haven’t told me why you’re here. Not that I don’t appreciate a surprise visit. Really, I wouldn’t mind if you did this more often. Just dropped by without announcing you were going to. I like spending time with you. Did I just say that out loud? I’m just rambling. Anyways, what’s up with you? Can I take your coat?”

“I wanted to ask you something rather awkward and personal.” John said, shrugging out of his trenchcoat and handing it to Gary.

Gary nearly dropped it in surprise. “R-really? How awkward and personal?” He shakily placed the coat onto the rack by the door.

“Let’s say somewhere between ‘how’s your sex life’ and ‘what are you wearing under your trousers right now.’” John sauntered across the room and fell onto Gary’s squeaky, overstuffed couch.

Gary joined him, sitting a little too close. “Are either of those things actually what you’re going to ask?”

John smacked his lips. “No. But they’re relevant.” He looked at Gary, eyes slightly narrowed. “You said you’re a virgin, right?”

Gary blushed deeply and looked away. “Yeah.”

“Thought so. I’m still not sure why you brought that up in the first place but it turns out it’s a good thing you did. You see, I was preparing to do a ritual, but I realized I was missing an important component.”

Gary shot off the couch like he’d been electrocuted. “You’re not going to take my blood are you?!”

John shushed him. “Keep it down mate. No, I’m not going to take your blood. I need something more… Well… intimate.”

“Intimate?” Gary looked perplexed.

“The spell calls for the essence of a virgin man. Which means…” John mimed masturbating vigorously and catching the semen in his hand.

Gary opened his mouth, closed it again and collapsed onto a chair across from the sofa. “Why me though?”

“I’d rather go to someone I know than finding a stranger. Much easier than just asking everyone I meet if they’ve ever been fucked.”

Gary nodded sagely, as though he’d done that very thing before. “Do you want me to do it now or…?”

“Now is fine. I’ll give you some privacy if you’d like.” John made to stand up.

“No, wait, I’m okay with you staying.” Gary was blushing again, or perhaps he hadn’t stopped.

John raised his eyebrows. “You want me to watch you wank?”

“Well, yeah. It’d give me some motivation.”

“Kinky. Bet you’d be into ropes and candle wax too.”

Gary laughed nervously, toying with the drawstrings on his sweatpants. “I’ve never tried either one.”

“Maybe someday.” John kicked his feet up on the coffee table and spread his arms over the back of the couch. “Whenever you’re ready, mate.”

Gary’s hand disappeared into his pants and his eyes fluttered shut. He sighed, head lolling back against the chair. Though the slow motion of his hand under the thin fabric made it clear what he was doing, John wasn’t satisfied.

“If you want me to stay, love, then maybe you should be putting on a better show.”

“O-Okay.” Gary wiggled his pants down to his knees and wrapped a hand around his cock once more. He didn’t look at John as he resumed stroking slowly, a blush still dusting his cheeks.

John licked his lips. Gary’s dick was hardly impressive, probably nothing more than average, but pretty nonetheless. Circumcised, unlike John’s own, and already beading precum at the tip.

Gary moaned quietly as he flicked his wrist on an upstroke, other hand traveling up his shirt, presumably to pinch at a nipple. John set his feet on the floor and gripped himself through his trousers. Surely Gary wouldn’t mind if he got himself off too. Not like it would make any difference.

As though he had read John’s mind, Gary’s hips jerked upward. “John, oh god, John, I want you to fuck me…”

John gave up on restraint and undid his belt. 

Gary’s eyes flew open at the sound. “We can’t though, if you need the… essence to be from a virgin.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy the view, love.” John replied, pulling his cock out. “And a damn fine view it is.”

Gary whined. “Can I sit on your lap while I do this? Will that make it not work or something?”

John patted his thighs. “All yours, pet. I’ll even give you a helping hand.”

Kicking his pants off all the way, Gary stumbled over his own feet and sat heavily on John’s lap. Their cocks bumped together, making Gary groan in ecstasy. Before he could reach down and continue his ministrations, John was rolling a condom onto his dick.

“As much as I’d love to have your cum on me, this makes it easier to collect.”

“That’s fine.” Gary’s voice was an octave higher than usual. “Please keep touching me.”

John chuckled and took hold of Gary’s now protected member. “Your wish is my command, just this once.”

Gary’s nails dug into John’s shoulder and he moaned loudly, throwing his head back as John began to stroke him rapidly.

“Yes! John! John! John! Oh god! Yes!”

In an effort to quiet Gary’s increasingly loud chanting of his name and protect the poor neighbors, John pulled him into a sloppy kiss. Their tongues tangled together as Gary thrust up into John’s hand, still making noises in the back of his throat. 

It wasn’t long before Gary stilled completely and whimpered against John’s lips. John slowed the pace of his hand and let Gary sit back.

“Was that your first hand job?”

Gary looked slightly ashamed. “Not counting awkward fumbling in high school, yeah.”

John tugged to condom off him, tied it off and tossed it onto the coffee table. “Don’t feel bad, mate. Some people just get there later than others.”

“Well I’m glad it was you who did it for me. Speaking of, can I return the favor?”

John looked down at himself, realizing that he was still hard. “Er, I suppose so.”

Gary slid off John’s lap and fell to his knees, positioning himself between John’s spread legs and discarding his glasses. He took John’s cock in hand, matching a similar speed to what had been done to him. It was John’s turn to drop his head back, resting it against the couch.

“Bloody hell, Gary. Didn’t expect you to have this much-“ His breath hitched as Gary’s tongue circled his foreskin. “Enthusiasm!”

Gary didn’t respond, busy with sucking the head of John’s dick. John grabbed Gary’s hair, trying not to thrust his hips into the enticingly wet mouth barely engulfing him.

“Oh christ, I’m close…”

Gary pulled away and with a few more flicks of his wrist, he had John’s cum splattered across his face. John steadied his breathing, releasing his death grip on Gary’s head.

“Wow. Where in the world did you learn that?”

“Well I kinda maybe sorta practice on this dildo I have. Not that much but I like feeling like I’m making someone else feel good.” Gary answered, licking his lips. 

“Well, I suppose that saying about practice making perfect holds some merit.” John tucked his soft cock back into his trousers and stood up.

“You’re not staying?” Gary looked alarmed and disappointed, scrambling to put back on his glasses and pants.

John gathered his coat and put the used condom into his pocket. “Unfortunately no. I shouldn’t have left a prepared spell alone for this long as it is.”

“Oh. I was hoping we could… I dunno. Cuddle or something. Sorry. It was stupid of me to assume that you’d want to.”

Gary struck an absolutely pitiful figure in his ill-fitting lounge clothes, face still covered in John’s release. Against all that he wanted, John’s heart twinged. He clapped Gary on the shoulder. “Next time, mate, I’ll stay as long as I can.”

John had never seen an expression shift from pathetic to elated so fast.

“Next time?”

He leaned forward and kissed the least stained part of Gary’s cheek. “Yes. Maybe I’ll even phone ahead.” 

~~~~  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I love these two and it’s a fucking miracle I’ve just gotten to writing something about them.
> 
> If you want to yell about Constangreen with me, or maybe just see a picture of my dumbass cat who wouldn’t leave me alone while finishing this, come visit over at magnetohmy.tumblr.com


End file.
